Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love
by Chibi J
Summary: *complete* Usagi drives a taxi and Mamoru is living on the streets. How will the bohemian ideals of Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love affect these two when they meet?
1. Prologue

Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love  
  
By Chibi J  
  
Rated G  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
Edited by my darling Sailor Sista!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. The "Bohemian Ideals" of truth, beauty, freedom, and love are known by many and are mentioned many times in books, songs, and movies. I, however, started writing this after watching Moulin Rouge. So, I suppose that I should credit the movie for sticking the ideals, which I believe highly in, back into my mind once more.  
  
This is dedicated to everyone who ever believed that love would over come all obstacles.  
  
*~*   
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Darien walked slowly down the street, trying to pull his over-sized jacket tighter around himself. He shivered as another chill swept down his collar and a cough erupted from deep within. Stumbling a little, he braced himself on a nearby building and he continued to cough.  
  
For months now he lived like this. He had been ill for far too long and he was sick and tired of it. He pulled out some loose toilet paper from his coat pocket that he had taken from the local gas station. It smelled slightly of old smoke and petrol as he brought it to his mouth.  
  
Pulling away the tissue from his mouth, Darien noticed that there was blood splattered across the rough tissue. A sigh barely escaped his mouth as he began to cough again. Willing himself to stop his coughing fit, Darien swallowed roughly. The taste of copper drained down his throat and made him feel like vomiting.  
  
Pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on, Darien again began to walk slowly down the street. He desperately wished to find someplace warm to sleep, but knew that his chances were thin. There were few cars parked in the street and those he found were locked. He was about to give up when he noticed a taxi parking a block ahead.  
  
Watching quietly, Darien wandered down towards the yellow taxi. The driver had stepped out and removed a set of keys from a pocket to open a door. Standing a block from the parked car, Darien waited a while to be certain that the driver was not to return soon.  
  
With a hope that luck was with him, he approached the car. Although most people didn't trust the city enough to leave their vehicles unlocked, this unsuspecting driver had. Not wasting a moment to the brisk wind blowing around him, Darien opened the door to the backseat and jumped in. He was more than grateful to find the taxi clean and pleasant smelling. He cuddled up into the seat, pulling his coat around his head like a blanket, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*  
  
"Yes dad, I'm home. No, nothing happened." Serena sighed. Her father had always been so overprotective of his 'princess' that it drove her insane. "No dad, I'm not coming for dinner." She paused and listened to him talk on the other end before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine, I'll get cleaned up and come over."  
  
Serena hung up the phone and walked to the far end of her flat. She had picked the large studio not only for its size, but for the aura she felt from it. Sparing a quick glance to the painting she was planning to working on, she went into the bathroom to prepare for an evening at her parents.  
  
It wasn't that she didn't love her family, it was more that she didn't belong with them. Her mother was considered a countess in the fashion industry and her father a business tycoon. Her brother Sam had followed in their father's footsteps, while Serena came closest to her mother's artistic qualities.   
  
From a young age, Serena had shown an interest in art, music, writing, and anything that allowed her to express her creativity. As much as her father tried to dissuade her from such nonsensical activities, her passion drove her and there was nothing he could do about it. So, as every good father does, he supported her interests in the hope that she would outgrow them.  
  
Unfortunately for him, at 24 years old, not only had she not outgrown them, but pursued them adamantly. After four years of college, she took her degree, framed it, and hung it on the wall. There it still hung, collecting dust. Rather than pursue some noble career, such as a cellist or pianist or work as a designer for some company, Serena followed the true bohemian dream. She worked as needed to support herself and her true loves, painting and writing.  
  
Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love. The bohemian ideals ran through her head as she created her art and lived her life. Her taxi, her one source of income, kept her fed and in comfortable clothing, as well as paying for any supplies she needed to paint.  
  
Unfortunately, dinner with her family required that Serena dip into the farthest reaches of her closet to find her "proper clothing" to wear. Her father detested her baggy clothing and unstylish hats that she often adorned. He preferred to see her in dresses, with her long golden hair styled fashionably.  
  
Dressed and ready to go, Serena grabbed her keys off of the crates that served as her kitchen table and made her way down to her taxi. Paying little attention, she jumped in, started the car, and took off for her parents. Noticing a nearby man attempt to wave her down, Serena quickly turned on her "Off-Duty" light, as to not upset the people of the city as she ignored their pleas for a ride.  
  
She arrived in no time at the luxurious house that her family called home. She quickly departed her car and walked into the house, expecting the usual greeting and criticism.  
  
*  
  
Darien awoke slightly when he had thought he heard something. Although it sounded like a car door, a quick glimpse to the driver's seat showed that he must have been delirious. Within a matter of moments, sleep again claimed him.  
  
*  
  
"I love you sweetheart. We'll see you on Saturday." Serena's father said as he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"I love you too, daddy." She said as she stepped away from the house. Hearing the door shut behind her, she let out a sigh that she had been holding all evening. She entered her car and soundlessly drove back to her studio.  
  
Exhausted from the evening's events, Serena quickly changed out of her clothing into her pajamas and feel asleep on her bed. Although she loved her father, his endless tirades about a proper position in life drove her to the breaking point.  
  
The morning sun lit the streets of the city and streamed into the windows of every building. Serena awoke to the pleasant feeling of the sun on the skin of her back. Sometime during the night she had felt overly warm and stripped of her nightclothes.  
  
Knowing that the streets of the city awaited her, Serena quickly dressed in her usual work attire: blue jeans and a lose t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail and threw on an old baseball cap. Grabbing an apple and cola from the fridge, she left her apartment for her taxi.  
  
The morning chill sent a slight shiver up her spine as she entered her car. Turning the vehicle on, she immediately reached for the heater switches, hoping that it wouldn't take too long to warm up. Making sure that her off-duty light was no longer on, Serena turned out onto the street, ready to face the world and what it had to offer.  
  
After a few blocks, Serena saw a man in a business suit hail her to the curb. Although not anxious to hear his complaints associated with work, she knew that the only way to make a dollar was to have a passenger. She pulled over to the curb to allow the man entrance and awaited his instructions. She sighed as he just sat there, wordless.  
  
"Where to?" She asked, feeling idiotic the way she sounded like the old, smelly taxi drivers that she swore she would never become.  
  
"Well, I would like to go to the West building. But I suppose that you need to go to the hospital first." The man replied, not looking at Serena, but at the seat beside him.  
  
Quickly turning to look at the man in the back seat, whom seemed to be in fine condition, she questioned him. "Is something the matter? Are you okay?" Her experience driving women to the hospital in labor had left her with knowledge of the best shortcuts there, but she wouldn't waste a chance at a good fare if there were no rush.  
  
"I'm fine, but I suspect that this fellow needs attention." The man said and nodded at the body that was curled up on the backseat. Serena let out a small gasp before jumping out of the car to enter the backseat.   
  
There was a man, in obviously poor condition, laying in the fetal position in the backseat of her car. The other man quickly excused himself from the cab in search of another that was less busy. Serena, however, examined the body that was in her car. He was breathing, but his breaths were shallow. There was a small amount of blood on the corners of his mouth.  
  
Without another thought, Serena quickly put herself behind the wheel, flipped on her off-duty light, and sped to the hospital. Knowing the "no parking" drill well, she found an empty space that was marked "emergency" and evacuated the car. She ran to the emergency room door and flagged down help. She led them to her taxi and the man inside it. The hospital staff was quick to remove the near lifeless body from the vehicle and place him on a gurney. Serena was asked if she knew the man and her negative reply was met with instructions to please move her car.  
  
Not knowing what to do with herself, Serena moved the car to the appropriate parking lot. There she sat for a moment wondering what to do. A man, whom she did not know, was in her car and sick. The first thought registered, only to leave the question: how long had he been there? Then the second questioned dawned: would he be okay? The lack of answer for the second question pulled her from the car and into the emergency room lobby.  
  
Quickly informing the nurse on duty who she was and whom she wanted information on, she sat in the uncomfortable seat provided in the hospital lobby. Although a television was on with the news, she found that she could not tune into it. Her thoughts kept drifting to the man from her car.  
  
All she new of him was his appearance, which wasn't much. He had deep ebony hair, long enough to fall into his eyes. His skin was pale and sweaty. His clothing, though fairly baggy, did nothing to hide his obviously malnourished body. Although he smelled a little of the streets, he did not reek of alcohol or smoke, like many of the bums in the city.  
  
Knowing that her stay at the hospital could be long, she made herself comfortable. After all, she had been to the emergency for a rather deep gash to her head when she fell once. She waited over an hour and a half to see the doctor, then another hour to get the stitches. (AN: This was me! And I actually fell down the stairs and hit my head on the bottom banister--six stitches.) Sometime later, Serena fell asleep in the stiff plastic chair, even though the room was quite noisy and busy around her.  
  
"Ms. Stanton?" A voice interrupted her dreamless slumber. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Serena looked around her surroundings. She wondered briefly to herself at her location.  
  
"Ms. Stanton?" The voice asked again, starting to sound a little bothered by the lack of answer. Serena sat up straight, stretching her arms briefly.  
  
"Is there a Ms. Serena Stanton here?" The voice asked, starting to sound very perturbed.  
  
"Yes, here." Serena said as she stood, quickly shaking her muscles awake.  
  
"Oh, sorry." The man apologized, not realizing that she had been the woman who had been sleeping in the lobby for quite sometime. "You asked for information on the John Doe that came in this morning?" He asked as he looked down on his chart.  
  
"Yes. I brought him in. He was in my cab." She stated simply.   
  
"But you don't know him?" The doctor asked, quickly looking up from his chart.  
  
"No, afraid not, just found him." She said with a sigh. Early she went through this debate with the nurse. She secretly hoped that the doctor would give her the information on the man, although the nurse said that he might not be able to disclose information with her, being as she was a stranger.  
  
"Well, he's in a stable condition." The doctor started, once again looking into the chart. "We've given him some fluids, but there's not much else to do for him."  
  
Surprised by the lack of medical attention, Serena immediately began to question the man. "But he was coughing blood. Doesn't he need something for that?"  
  
The doctor smiled at the woman who showed so much concern for a complete stranger. Not many people in the city would have done what she had. Had the sick man crawled into any other vehicle, he would have probably gone to jail, not the hospital.   
  
"The blood is from severe scratches in his throat. Nothing that a warm bed, lots of rest, and some soup won't cure. His body is physically exhausted and it appears that he has been sick for some time. However, with no name or insurance, I cannot treat him beyond need. Without any history, I cannot prescribe him any medicines." The doctor ended with a sigh.  
  
"What will happen to him?" Serena asked, concern for the poor, nameless, sick man growing.   
  
"As soon as he is awake, he will be discharged." The doctor said with a note of finality. "Although I doubt by his appearance that he has anywhere to go."  
  
Serena nodded her appreciation to the doctor. He gave her a warm smile and turned away from her.   
  
Serena returned to her seat in the hospital lobby, a million and one thoughts swimming through her brain. Although she didn't know the man, she felt that there was a reason that he had chosen to take shelter in her taxi. Always one to believe in Fate and the mysterious games she played, Serena knew that she needed to help the man whom had chosen her taxi.  
  
Upon making up her mind, Serena immediately informed the nurse on duty of her decision to take in the man. Although the nurse tried to persuade her against such a rash and unsafe decision, Serena assured her that she was fully aware of the risk and still wished to help him.  
  
*~* 


	2. Truth

Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love  
  
By Chibi J  
  
Rated G  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
Edited by my darling Sailor Sista!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. The "Bohemian Ideals" of truth, beauty, freedom, and love are known by many and are mentioned many times in books, songs, and movies. I, however, started writing this after watching Moulin Rouge. So, I suppose that I should credit the movie for sticking the ideals, which I believe highly in, back into my mind once more.  
  
This is dedicated to everyone who ever believed that love would over come all obstacles.  
  
*~*   
  
TRUTH  
  
Two hours later, the nurse pushed a man, half delirious-half awake, out into the lobby. Darien sighed to himself. Although the rest in the warm bed was a welcome change from sleeping in the streets, he secretly wondered about the woman whom he was told was taking him home. However, his mind was not with him completely and the room would not stop spinning. He registered being lifted from the wheelchair and placed into a car, but after that, his mind left him completely.  
  
Serena sighed. How was she suppose to get a man that was taller than her into her apartment when he was asleep in her backseat? Although she guessed that he didn't weigh as much as a man his height would normally, there was no way that she could lift him.  
  
Closing the door to her car, Serena trudged into her apartment building. Although she lived on the second floor, she walked up to a door on the first floor. Knocking for a moment, she awaited an answer. After a minute, she heard a sound behind the peephole. The door opened quickly after.  
  
"Serena. What are you doing here?" A groggy voice asked. The woman that answered the door was a tall brunette with an athletic body. She appeared to have just woken up, although in was near 1:00.   
  
"Hey Lita. Rough night last night?" Serena asked with a slight chuckle. Lita worked as a chef at a local hot spot. More or less, she also entertained. All of the girls employed at the restaurant/bar known as "The Hourglass" were beautiful. They not only served food and drinks, but also danced. One of the few clubs in the city that had female dancers that did not strip, the Hourglass was a place were anyone could come to unwind and watch a spectacular show.  
  
"Yeah, Mina called off sick and I had to cover her portion of the show." Lita said as she wiped some of the remaining sleep from her eyes. "Hey, when you gonna come back and work again?"   
  
Serena simply blushed. She had worked at the Hourglass a couple times as a waitress. Although she found it fun to dance and hang with her friends, she didn't like trying to leave the place. Unlike Lita, she wasn't strong and couldn't defend herself from the more over-eager cliental.  
  
"Lita, I really need your help," Serena finally spat out. "I need help getting a guy out of my cab." She said, quickly realising that she should have rephrased her words.  
  
"Really Serena, I didn't know you had it in you." Lita said with a chuckle. She quickly slipped on a pair of shoes and entered the hallway with Serena.  
  
"You're a laugh a minute, Lita. Come on." Serena said with a sarcastic smile. They walked out of the building together, although Lita was surprised to see a man asleep in the backseat of Serena's taxi.  
  
"Should I ask?" Lita asked, very unsure of the situation that her friend had going on.  
  
"Some guy found him in here when I stopped to pick him up. I took him to the hospital and he has no where to go." Serena said quickly.   
  
"Only you, Serena, only you." Lita said laughingly. "Well, he doesn't look to heavy. I'll take the upper body, you take the legs."  
  
"Rodger that chief!" Serena said with a laugh as the two woman pulled the man out of the car.  
  
"Feels like old times, doesn't it?" Lita asked Serena as they dragged the man up the stairs to Serena's apartment.  
  
"Yeah, except Rei snores." Serena said laughing. Lita's laugh quickly joined as the two passed through the apartment door. "I think she's a little heavier too."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding!" Lita said with another chuckle. "To the bed?"   
  
"Sure. Guess I get to break out the sleeping bag." Serena said, more to herself than to Lita. Her thoughts were once more centered on the man that she had adopted. What was she thinking? Why had she decided to bring this man to her home?  
  
"Well, I need to go get up for the day." Lita said, looking down to the nightclothes she was still wearing.  
  
"Yeah, see ya later Lita." Serena said with a smile as she closed her front door behind her friend.  
  
Serena stepped away from the door to the apartment and looked around. Really, her place didn't look much different, other than the body that was lying on her bed. Sighing to herself, Serena walked over towards him.  
  
"Well John Doe, shall we make you a little more comfortable?" She asked, although the lightly snoring man would provide her no answer. She removed his shoes and jacket and placed them aside. Looking at the man, she realized that she knew nothing of him. The thoughts of him being a murderer quickly flashed through her mind.   
  
Taking a few steps away from the bed, she rethought what she had done. Knowing that she had no choice but to harbor the man, she decided to be as safe as possible in the situation. She checked the pockets of his coat, finding only toilet paper and a half eaten biscuit. Satisfied with his coat, she did a quick pat down of his baggy clothing, again coming up with nothing. She sighed deeply, feeling bad for the man who didn't even carry a wallet.  
  
Walking to the kitchen, Serena decided to take one last precaution and lock up her expensive jewelry (which was very little) and the knives. Finally feeling safe, Serena decided to get on with her day. It was overly apparent that she could not go back to work, so she decided to work on the painting she had wished to work on the night before. Slipping into an old white medical jacket with paint splattered upon it, she placed a set of headphones on her ears and began to paint.  
  
Darien awoke to a pleasant smell. It wasn't the sterile smell of the hospital, but a refreshing smell, like flowers. Opening his eyes slowly, his vision adjusted to the room around him. It was obviously someone's apartment, but whose? As if someone had heard his silent question, the answer danced into sight.  
  
Serena loved to paint while listening to music. Although classical was often her favorite, she often found it fun to listen to modern musicals. Currently, she was listening to a powerful song that would inspire any person to dance. Her paintbrush in her hand, she danced around the canvas in the middle of her studio. Every so many steps, she would pick up her paint pallet, apply a stroke to the canvas, and then resume dancing to the up tempo song.  
  
From his view, Darien had sworn that he had died. An angel was dancing to welcome him to heaven. Although he found heaven to be a little different than he had imagined, he was happy all the same. His angel, although a little different than he'd imagined an angel to look, was dancing happily.  
  
Serena stopped dancing and gave a soft sigh. The music on the CD had come to an end and a quick look to her watch indicated that it was time for dinner. Placing her paintbrush into a glass of cleaner and setting her CD player onto the table, Serena removed her painting coat as she walked towards her small kitchen. Taking a quick look into her near empty cupboards, Serena decided on chicken soup as opposed to another night of macaroni and cheese.  
  
After placing her soup on the stove, Serena walked towards to her bathroom to freshen up. Passing by her bed, she saw a pair of eyes meet her own.  
  
"Good evening." She said very nonchalantly, proceeding into her bathroom. Darien looked at her strangely, yet unable to find his voice. About three seconds passed, then...  
  
"Ahh!" Serena screamed from her bathroom. Quickly dodging out, she looked at the man on her bed. "You're awake!"  
  
Darien simply looked at the blonde angel. He wanted to speak to her, but felt that he couldn't make the words come from his mouth. So instead, he nodded.  
  
"Oh, well, um...hi." Serena stuttered out, very unsure of what she should say to this man. "My name is Serena."   
  
He simply stared at her. Serena wasn't sure if she should feel very nervous or unnerved. His eyes open for the first time since she had "met" him, she found herself looking into a bottomless blue ocean. Always one for eyes, Serena found herself momentarily lost in them.  
  
"I..." Darien tried to speak, yet the attempt made him began to cough violently. Fearing for him, Serena immediately rushed to his side. Not knowing what to do, she reached for a tissue on the bedside table. She gave it to him, before remembering that she also had a glass of water there from the previous night. Serena reached over and grabbed the glass. In a hurry to give it to him, she spilled a little on the floor.  
  
Darien reached for the glass and quickly swallowed down the water. His coughing subsided and his head fell back onto the pillows on the bed. He closed his eyes and Serena wondered if he had fallen back asleep again. She began to walk away when she thought she heard him. Quickly turning around, she found his eyes open again.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered quietly, afraid to fall into another fit of coughing.  
  
"No problem." Serena said nervously. Although this man had no more energy than that of a newborn kitten, something about him stirred her emotions. His voice, though quiet and rough, held a tone of appreciation and his eyes shone with sincerity.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Serena asked quietly, afraid to make too much noise around her ill guest. He nodded his head yes and shut his eyes again. Serena had doubted that he fell back asleep, but figured that his eyes were probably too heavy to keep open for long in his weakened conditioned.  
  
Returning to the kitchen, Serena removed the warmed soup from the stove and placed it into two bowls. Filling another glass with water, Serena placed the food items onto her Hourglass-serving tray (she had stole it as a souvenir) and carried everything towards the bed in the corner of the room. Setting the tray onto the chair by the bed, she went to her living area (the corner by the kitchen where the TV was) and grabbed one of her TV trays. She set it up next to the bed and placed the small meal on it.  
  
Darien opened his eyes again when he smelled something heavenly. It wasn't the same smell as the taxi or the apartment. This was something different. He bent his head to the smell and felt delirious. He was not truly seeing food, not for him. He had gotten used to seeing others eat in café windows while he had nothing. He had learned to quickly pick up the extra rolls and biscuits left at the tables as the people left. But this was for him.  
  
Serena smiled at the man when his eyes lit up like a small child at Christmas. However, she frowned when he made no move to sit up and eat. After a few moments, she decided that he was probably to weak to manage feeding himself and brought herself closer to the bed and helped him.  
  
Bite after bite of soup, Darien closed his eyes in wonderment. The warm liquid slid down his throat, healing and comforting him in its way to his stomach. It had been months since he had had a warm meal and it was fantastic.  
  
Serena had never seen someone eat in such a way before, at least not chicken soup. She imagined that his face was what she often looked after eating some of Lita's amazing cookies. The thought made her laugh out loud, startling Darien from his eating.  
  
"Sorry, just thought of something." She told him with a laugh.  
  
"This is wonderful." He replied with a little more voice than before. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Glad to help." She said with a smile, realizing for the first time since she had arrived at her apartment with him that she was glad to help. Her early fears that she had made a mistake quickly dissipated.   
  
"My name is Darien." He said, feeling more awake than he had in days. His mind was becoming clear, although the last thing he could remember was getting into the cab.  
  
"Well, Darien, welcome. The bathroom is through that door." Serena said with a gesture. "Other than that, you can see pretty much everything from here."  
  
Darien nodded his head, in agreement and appreciation. From the bed, he could see the kitchen, a small living area with a couch and one chair, and a large area with a painting canvas in the middle. To the side, by a window, was a desk with some papers, an old typewriter, and a laptop on it.  
  
"How did I get here?" Darien asked, his voice was returning more towards normal, though it was still rough from the soreness in his voice. Serena quickly retold the tale of how his was found in the backseat, went to the hospital, and came to her home.  
  
"Lita, my friend that lives downstairs, helped me carry you up." Serena finished. As if somehow cued that the story was finished, there was a knock at the front door. Looking quickly at the clock, she noticed it was nearing 7:00. She walked towards her door and looked through the peephole. Giving a sigh, she opened the door.  
  
"Okay girl...dish!" A bright, bubbly blonde that seemed to look a lot like Serena bounced into the room. Following here was a much more quiet Lita.  
  
"Mina, chill!" Serena practically shouted at the hyperactive girl. "What's up?"  
  
"Lita told me that you had a dark, handsome, mysterious guy up here." Mina said with a gale of laughter. Serena slapped a hand to her head and looked at Lita.  
  
"I didn't say anything like that Serena. You know it." Lita said with a sigh and a look of sincerity.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." Serena said and looked behind her to see Mina sneaking over towards her bed, where Darien lay unsuspecting. "Mina." Serena said pleading, although it fell onto deaf ears.  
  
Mina walked over to where Darien was laying on the bed and crouched down to his eye level, which she was surprised to find open. "Hey Lita! He's awake!" She yelled in a very loud voice, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Darien cringed at the loud voice and suddenly felt like an exhibit in the zoo that excited little children.  
  
"Mina!" Serena abashed her friend as she walked over to the bed. "Sorry Darien." Serena said with a small smile.  
  
"Darien." Mina said as if she were trying the name out. "Sounds good."  
  
"Mina." Lita said as she reached down to pick her friend up from her squatting position. "He's a human, not a puppy." Lita said as she playfully smacked her friend.  
  
Serena decided that, although she knew the man no better that her friends, she should introduce everyone. After a couple minutes of talking, Serena noticed that Darien's eyes had shut. Motioning to her friends, the other two girls looked down to see him asleep. Nodding their heads in understanding, the three girls walked over to the door.  
  
"Well, enjoy work." Serena said with a smile, knowing that they both liked their job.  
  
"Sure will!" Mina said with a giggle. Then she suddenly sobered. "Be careful girl." She said and reached out her arms to hug her friend. Returning the hug, a smile came to her face.  
  
"I will. Don't worry about me." She said as she closed the door. Checking once more to see that Darien had actually fallen asleep, Serena went and sat on her couch. After watching television for some time, she fell asleep.  
  
*~* 


	3. Beauty

Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love  
  
By Chibi J  
  
Rated G  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
Edited by my darling Sailor Sista!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. The "Bohemian Ideals" of truth, beauty, freedom, and love are known by many and are mentioned many times in books, songs, and movies. I, however, started writing this after watching Moulin Rouge. So, I suppose that I should credit the movie for sticking the ideals, which I believe highly in, back into my mind once more.  
  
This is dedicated to everyone who ever believed that love would over come all obstacles.  
  
*~*   
  
BEAUTY  
  
The next few days varied little from the first night that Darien had spent in Serena's apartment. Most of the time he slept, awakening occasionally to eat or use the restroom. Serena, herself, was going crazy. She had learned little of the man who was sleeping in her bed, but did not want to leave him alone and go work. Although she was grateful that she set her own hours and knew that she wasn't upsetting any boss, she was a little saddened that her funds would be significantly lower in the next couple of weeks.  
  
On the fourth day in her apartment, Darien finally felt strong enough to stay awake for a longer period of time. However, Serena was painting with her headphones on again. He didn't want to bother her, he had done that enough already, and so he said nothing. Lying there watching her was inspiring, and Darien felt as if he were watching some beautiful performance at a Broadway show. Not only were her movements on the canvas graceful, but also she would often spin away from the canvas and dance around to the music on her headphones. Although he was no expert, he could tell by Serena's movements that she had been trained in various forms of dance. In the time he watched her, she appeared to do several ballet moves, followed by some interpretational dance, and then ending with a modern dance routine.  
  
She was astounding. Darien found that although he knew nothing of this woman, she was the most awesome woman he had ever met. Not only did she have obvious talent, but she also had heart. Here he was, a complete stranger, and she had befriended him, taken care of him. He was staring at her with a large smile, when she happened to turn and notice he was awake.  
  
"Oh, hey," She smiled warmly, removing her headphones. "You're awake."  
  
"Yeah, thought it was time I woke up." He said with a slight laugh. Serena noticed that his voice again sounded normal. He had been coughing a lot less and when he did, there was no longer any blood.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Serena asked as she approached the bed. He nodded his head no and sat up in the bed. Quick to help him, Serena grabbed an extra pillow from beside the bed and propped it up behind him.  
  
"Thank you, Serena," He said with a smile. "It seems like I'm constantly thanking you."  
  
"It's no problem, really." She smiled, the honesty of the statement shining in her eyes. "Oh, that reminds me." Serena started as she walked away from the bed into the kitchen. She picked up a bag and brought it over to him. "Lita's boyfriend, Ken, gave these to me for you." She said, handing him the bag.  
  
A smile lit Darien's face as he looked into the bag. Inside he found several pairs of pants and jeans, some shirts, a sweatshirt, socks, and a fresh pack of boxers (AN: First, who would want to share their underwear. Second, ooh! I bet he looks good in boxers). At the moment, he felt like jumping out of the bed and running into the shower, but knew that he still needed to take it slow.  
  
"Thank you." Darien responded to the wonderful gift. He hadn't had fresh clothes in a long time and his cleanliness came from gas station sinks.  
  
"Don't thank me. You can thank Ken later. But for now, why not take a shower and change. While you're in there, I'll change the sheets." Serena instructed Darien in a mothering tone. He had gotten used to that voice when she would help him eat.   
  
Standing up with a little sway, Darien slowly headed into the bathroom. He thoroughly enjoyed the shower and found that the clothes fit him very well. Leaving the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, he proceeded to look for Serena, who was sitting watching television.  
  
Hearing the floorboards squeak, Serena looked up to find Darien walk towards her. However, her voice caught in her throat. He looked devilishly handsome in clothing that fit and with his damp hair framing his face. His face was gaining back some life under her care and constant feeding, and it seemed as if the shower had provided him with more energy than ever.  
  
"Feel better?" Serena finally asked when she felt that she wouldn't stutter or choke on her words.  
  
"Much." He said with a happy sigh. "Can I sit over here with you?" Darien asked like a little child asking to stay up late at night.  
  
"Of course, make yourself comfortable." Serena replied. Darien arranged a couple of pillows beside him and leaned back into the couch. For a while, they sat there silently, although neither was watching the program on the television.   
  
Serena looked over to Darien, who appeared to be watching the television. She wanted to talk to him, yet didn't want to disturb him. This was his first time out of bed and she didn't want to bother him yet.  
  
Darien looked over to Serena, who appeared to be watching the television. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't want to impose on her. She had already done more for him than anyone had in a long time and he didn't want to be more of a bother.  
  
At one point, while Serena was looking at Darien, he turned to look at her and their eyes met. For a moment, their eyes locked into place, deep blue entranced with a gentle light blue.   
  
After a moment, Serena let out a rush of air, not realizing she had been holding her breath. She blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap. She quickly found great interest in her fingernails.  
  
Darien took in a deep breath of air. He felt guilty for staring at her in such a way. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. The room fell again to the silence of the television.   
  
A little while after Darien's apology, Serena finally found her voice. "It's okay, honest." And silence resumed again. The sound of the television on a nightly comedy did nothing to bring either person out of their silent state. It was actually the rumbling of Serena's stomach that broke the soundless mood that had settled around them.  
  
"Oops. What time is it?" Serena asked herself as she looked down at her watch. "Wow, when did it get so late? It's already 6:00. You must be starving. I know I am!" Serena said with a chuckle.  
  
Darien's eyes wandered down to the ground. "Maybe a little." He replied quietly. Inside, he felt immensely guilty for taking advantage of her hospitality. He could survive on less than a full meal a day, he didn't need to eat. Yet, he knew that she wouldn't let him not eat.  
  
"Great! Are you feeling up to going out? Or maybe we should just eat in?" Serena asked, secretly hoping that he felt well enough to go out. She was quite bored of being cooped up in the apartment. Not that she blamed Darien, she liked caring for someone, but she desperately needed some fresh air.  
  
"I think we could go out. But I don't have any money and I don't want to keep taking from you." Darien replied honestly.  
  
"Nonsense! I know where we can eat for cheap." Serena said with a sly smile that practically scared Darien. "Come on, it's not going to be scary. It's just a few blocks down the street." She said with a bright and energetic smile.  
  
Not one to upset such a lovely smile on a girl, Darien nodded his head and got up from the couch. His head spun a little, but quickly cleared, allowing him to walk. His muscles were a little sore, but he was certain that the walk would help greatly.  
  
After slowly walking four blocks down the street, Darien looked up at the neon sign above the restaurant. "The Hourglass?" He questioned her. She simply smiled. "But I thought this was, um, well, a men's club."   
  
"Yeah, sort of. It's more like a women dance, mostly men watch thing. No stripping or lap dances." She said, defending the restaurant.  
  
"Are you a lesbian?" Darien asked simply. He figured it was a fair question. However, she didn't seem to agree.  
  
"No way! I'm not saying that being gay is a bad thing, just not my thing. Why? Are you gay?" She asked back, making sure that she wasn't making a mistake bringing him to the club.  
  
"No. Just no sex life." He said with a grin. "There is a difference."  
  
"Well, if you're not gay and you don't mind women dancing with their clothes on, then this is a fine place to eat." Serena informed him. Darien, however, was still uncertain why a straight woman would want to go into a club designed for men. He decided not to question her anymore and just followed her in.  
  
"Serena, darling!" A round gentleman said gleefully as Serena entered the front door. "Lita promised you'd come by soon. We've missed you around here!"  
  
"I've missed this place too, Jimmy. Been busy with the taxi, I love that car." Serena said with a big smile. "But, hey Jimmy, my friend Darien and I want to eat." Serena said, signaling to Darien, who was standing behind her.  
  
"No problem! Want Mina, Rei, or Ami to waitress you?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"What's everyone's mood?" She asked. The conversation between Jimmy and Serena played out in front of Darien, who seemed very confused.  
  
"Bubbly, Pissy, and Quiet. The usual." Jimmy responded.  
  
"Give us Ami. I don't think Darien here can handle meeting Mina again and I don't think I feel like explaining him to Rei." Serena ended in a chuckle. Jimmy began to walk towards a table and Serena waved for Darien to follow.  
  
They were seated at a table in the back corner of the club. Although the stage was still visible, they were not near it. The restaurant was still fairly calm and quiet, being as the stage shows didn't begin for another hour.  
  
With nothing to do but order food and eat, Serena decided that some conversation was in order.   
  
"So, Darien, what do you do?" She began, hoping that her attempt at talking wouldn't end badly.  
  
"Well, I used to work at a hospital, but I quit so that I could write. Problem was, I never got published. I had a lousy agent that continuously scrapped my stories." He ended with a sigh. "What about you? Or do you just paint and drive a taxi?"  
  
"I also write. Nothing published, just an obsession." She responded with a smile.  
  
"She also dances." A new voice added to the conversation. Serena and Darien looked up to see a small-framed woman with short hair.  
  
"Ami! Don't sneak up on me!" Serena said exasperated. Ami just giggled. "Ami, this is my friend Darien."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Do you know what you want?" Ami asked as she got out a notepad and pencil.  
  
"Well I want an amaretto sour and Darien will have..."   
  
"Water with lemon. Don't want to upset my cold."   
  
"Okay, a water. As for food, I need you to tell Lita to get us a cheap dinner. Have her talk to Jimmy for me." Serena said with a wink.  
  
Serena and Darien resumed talking while waiting for their food and drinks. Although she said her father worked for Stanton Industries and her mother for Stanton designs, she never said what they did. Darien just assumed it coincidental that both her parents worked for the Stanton's.   
  
Darien informed Serena of his parents' death in a car accident when he was ten. He also told her of the fact that he was in the car and lost most of his memories. He told her how he went to college, which she informed him that she had as well.  
  
"Here are your salads." Ami said with a smile. She placed a salad in front of each person and then turned to Serena. "Lita said that Jimmy agreed. But you need to be in the kitchen to see her right after you are done eating."  
  
"Thanks Ami." Serena said, quickly taking a bite of her salad.  
  
"I thought you asked for a cheap meal? Shouldn't that be like a hamburger and nothing else?" Darien asked with an odd expression of confusion.  
  
"Nah, not when your good friends with the cook and the establishment." Serena said with a wink. Darien shrugged his shoulders and began to eat.  
  
In between bites of salad, the two continued to converse about little things. The conversation mostly stayed around the arts, with brief moments of personal information. Serena felt as if she were really starting to know Darien and was quite glad that she had taken him in when he had no where to go.  
  
Dinner came and went, at least for Serena. For Darien, it was the most heavenly food he had eaten in over a year. A small piece of steak, a portion of grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn filled his plate. He ate slowly, savoring every bite as if his last meal on the earth. He was near exploding when Ami brought them both a slice of apple pie. Not one to turn down a perfect desert, Darien stuffed it into his stomach.  
  
"I'm glad to see you like Lita's cooking. She'll be delighted to know." Serena said with a laugh as Darien took the last bite of pie.  
  
"Lita, the Lita that lives below you, made all of this?" Darien asked stunned.  
  
"Most likely. She is the head chef, but takes great pride in making the majority of the food, not just overseeing." She informed him.  
  
"Amazing." Darien said with a tone of wonderment. "You need to take me on more cheap dinners. What other restaurants do you have connections at?" Darien said with a laugh.  
  
"None, but I love to come here. Actually, I have to go earn us this meal now." Serena said as she stood up from the table.   
  
"Where are you going?" Darien asked with concern. He hoped that she wouldn't do anything drastic just to earn them a meal.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough." She said with a wink, leaving Darien at the table by himself. He sat at the table for a half hour sipping his water, wondering if he had been ditched or if Serena was in trouble.  
  
Just when his worries were at there worse, Darien found Serena. The lights around the restaurant dimmed as the lights on the stage came on. Music, which had before been playing quietly in the background, began to pound out of the speakers on the stage. An announcer came on stage.  
  
"Welcome to The Hourglass!" He said. Darien recognized him as Jimmy, the man at the door earlier. "Enjoy the show."   
  
Light applause filled the room. Slowly, one by one, girls came out on the stage in spectacular costumes. Serena had been honest with Darien; they were fully dressed in costumes that seemed impossible to strip.  
  
Jimmy introduced each girl as they pranced out onto the stage. "Mina! Lita! Rei! Ami! Michelle! Alex! Aria! Leanne! Drema! J! And making a special appearance tonight...Serena!"  
  
(EN: *bursts out laughing*)  
  
The crowd was applauding wildly, except for one man sitting up in the corner booth of the restaurant. Darien was sitting with his mouth dropped to the ground. Serena was dressed in a beautiful red dress with black tights and red high-heeled shoes. In a word, she was breathtaking. In another, seductive. Darien was at a loss for words, however, and found he could do nothing but stare.  
  
The music faded from one song into another and the girls began to dance. It was a choreographed and well-rehearsed piece that each girl knew perfectly. Darien was still stunned by the sight that Serena made up on the stage. Her beauty was enhanced by the multi colored lights spinning around her. Years of dance lessons were obvious in her moves and her grace.  
  
After the first song ended, half of the people on stage left to resume their positions as waitresses, bar tenders, and cooks. However, Serena remained on the stage with Rei and Mina.   
  
"Not too bad, eh." Ami asked as she approached Darien at the table. He continued to stare at Serena.  
  
"So that's how you get a cheap meal, huh?" He asked, although Ami was certain that he knew he was right.  
  
"She used to work here, before she got her taxi. But don't worry, this is an all business establishment." Ami said as she walked away from Darien. Although not his first thought, Ami's comment about "all business" made him feel a little better.   
  
However, his happiness soon turned to jealousy. All around him, other men were looking at Serena. Although he knew little of her, he knew that he liked her a great deal. Determined not to let the feelings ruin the good night, he decided to just watch the show. Or, just watch Serena.  
  
After a few songs, the girls took a break, with a promise from Jimmy to be back after. Darien was relieved to see Serena walking in his direction. She would say hi to a few men as she passed them, causing the anger of jealousy to rise back up in Darien's throat.  
  
"Hey!" She said with a large smile, as she sat down with a bottle of water in her hand. "Like the show?"  
  
"Yeah." Darien grumbled.  
  
"What's the matter?" Serena asked with concern, reaching over to check his forehead for a temperature.  
  
"I'm okay, just a little tired, I guess." Darien supplied, knowing that he didn't want to upset the girl that was his savior.  
  
"Well, I just need to change and I can go. Jimmy said that one set was more than enough to pay for dinner. I think he just likes the way I dance." She said with a laugh. However, Darien was clutching his fists below the table. "I'll be right back." Serena said as she got up and left the table.  
  
True to her word, Serena was back after only about 10 minutes. Her hair was still pulled up, as it was when she was dancing, and she hadn't removed her make-up. Darien, through all his anger, had to laugh. Her head was made up as if going out to an elegant restaurant, yet she was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.  
  
Darien offered Serena his arm and she took it as they strolled out into the night sky. Both walked in silence to the apartment, just enjoying the night air and the company. When they re-entered the apartment, both Darien and Serena collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Okay you, time for bed." Serena instructed Darien like a mother would her four-year-old child.  
  
"You take the bed." Darien responded. However, Serena immediately gave him a face that indicated that it would not happen. "I feel better. I can sleep on the couch. This is your place, after all."  
  
"Nope. Not having it." Serena said. She stood up and went to Darien's side. She reached down and grabbed his hands, pulling him to stand up. "Nurse Serena says that the patient must sleep in the bed."   
  
Serena grabbed onto Darien's hand and led him towards the bed. She grabbed the nightclothes that were folded neatly on the end of the bed, put them in his hands, and pushed him into the bathroom. "Now change."  
  
While Darien changed in the bathroom, Serena quickly changed into her nightwear. Darien emerged from the bathroom to find her brushing through her extremely long blonde hair. Her beauty once again awed him.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Darien! You scared me!" She said and turned around to smack him on the arm lightly with the brush. "Now, in bed!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" He said and gave a mock salute. He laid down on the bed and Serena pulled the covers up to his chin. A large yawn from Darien indicated that he was in fact very tired.   
  
"Good night, Darien." Serena said as she brushed a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
"Good night, Serena." Darien said as he shut his eyes, immediately falling to sleep.  
  
Serena made her way to her makeshift bed on the couch. It wasn't terrible, in fact, the worn pillows on the couch made her quite comfortable. However, her mind was far from ready to sleep. Millions of thoughts, all about Darien, were racing through her mind. She finally fell asleep with the barrage of questions still circling in her mind. The most prominent question being: Do I really like him like that?  
  
Both Serena and Darien awoke the next morning in the early hours of the day. Neither seemed to feel like moving much and both settled around the small table in the kitchen. Serena managed to make some coffee, which Darien accepted graciously. Both sat quietly, sipping their coffee. Then the silence broke.  
  
"Serena, I..."  
  
"Darien, I..."  
  
Both giggled at the situation. "Ladies first." Darien insisted when neither finished the statement they had started.  
  
"Darien, I just wanted to say...well, I've, um, enjoyed having you stay here." She stuttered out. "What did you want to say?"  
  
"That you're beautiful." Darien replied without thinking. However, he quickly realized what he said. "I-I mean, well, I mean, aw damn. That's exactly what I mean." He said as he dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Serena asked, very unsure of herself. Darien nodded his head in his hands. "Wow. I don't know what to say. No one has ever said that before."   
  
At this statement, Darien immediately lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. "You must be kidding." He stated, completely shocked. A shake of her head confirmed that she was quite serious. "I can't believe that."   
  
"Besides, you're just saying that to be nice to me. You don't mean it." Serena said, still in doubt of his words.  
  
However, Darien wasn't one to be taken lightly. He stood from his seat and walked over to Serena's side of the table. He squatted to the ground beside her, taking her hand into his. "Serena, you are beautiful, inside and out. I know that I've only known you for a few days, but I really think that I like you."  
  
Serena took in a sharp breath of air. Never before had someone said something so sweet and heartfelt to her. "I think I like you too." She replied, her breathing becoming harder to control.  
  
Darien, afraid that another moment like this would never come along, brought his lips to meet Serena's. He allowed himself to feel her lips on his for a moment before pulling away. Serena sighed in happiness. His kiss was very gentle and she enjoyed it immensely.   
  
"Perhaps I should go brush my teeth." Darien said, standing from the table.  
  
"Why?" Serena asked, her mind still in a haze.  
  
"Because I want to do that again, but not with morning breathe." He said with a chuckle. Serena nodded her agreement and stood to follow him to the bathroom to brush her teeth as well.  
  
*~* 


	4. Freedom

Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love  
  
By Chibi J  
  
Rated G  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
Edited by my darling Sailor Sista!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. The "Bohemian Ideals" of truth, beauty, freedom, and love are known by many and are mentioned many times in books, songs, and movies. I, however, started writing this after watching Moulin Rouge. So, I suppose that I should credit the movie for sticking the ideals, which I believe highly in, back into my mind once more.  
  
This is dedicated to everyone who ever believed that love would over come all obstacles.  
  
*~*   
  
FREEDOM  
  
Although Serena had planned to work that morning, she never made it out to her taxi. Not only were his kisses sweet, but his hands were wickedly intoxicating. All thoughts of leaving him to drive around the city were abandoned as Darien wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
  
"I am going to go broke because of you." Serena said with a laugh as she slapped him on the arm.   
  
"I'm sorry." Darien said and looked to the ground. He felt terrible that she was wasting all her earnings on him. He was healthy now and should have left. Feeling guilty, he walked away from the window where they had been watching the busy people of the city rushing around.  
  
"Darien... I was only joking." Serena quickly said when she realized that he had taken her comment seriously. "I've liked having you stay here."  
  
Darien smiled, yet the thought of him being a burden on her kept stirring in his mind. He walked over towards the bed and sat on the edge. Noticing his mood, Serena walked over to him smiling.  
  
"Come on. Let's go out and do something!" She said with large smile.  
  
Darien nodded his agreement. He and Serena began to get dressed when a knock sounded at the door. Slipping on his pants, but still shirtless, Darien went to the front door.  
  
"Hello?" He asked as he opened the door partially. He saw no one there and was about to go out when...  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Aagghh!"  
  
Mina jumped out from just out-of-sight and scared Darien practically to death. He jumped a good height into the air and almost fell over backwards.  
  
"I told you not to do it, Mina!" Lita yelled from beside Mina.  
  
"But I thought it was Serena!" Mina yelled back.  
  
"Darien?" Serena questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed.  
  
"I'm okay." Darien muttered, his hand clutching his chest as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
"What happened?" Serena asked as she ran to his side, taking notice of Lita and Mina in the doorway.  
  
"Mina." Lita pointed to the blonde standing next to her.  
  
"Mina?" Serena questioned.  
  
"She wanted to scare you and ended up scaring Darien." Lita informed Serena as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mina mumbled with her head lowered in shame.  
  
"It's okay, I'll be fine." Darien said with a slight laugh. The girl had definitely caught him off guard and he was slightly embarrassed about it. He hoped that there would be no more discussion of the humiliating ordeal.   
  
"Girl! Where's all the food?" Lita yelled from the kitchen, while searching through cupboards. Serena, Darien, and Mina made there way to her location.  
  
"I couldn't go grocery shopping yet." Serena answered as a smile lit up her face. "Why don't we all go now?" She suggested cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Lita replied and Mina nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Great!" Serena cheered and the three girls started towards the door. "You comin' Darien?"  
  
"Do you mind if I finish getting dressed?" He asked with a smirk. At that moment, Serena noticed his lack of shirt and allowed herself a good look. A devilish look appeared in her eyes, although a blush stained her cheeks. Serena nodded her head, afraid to speak. Who knew what words would make there way out her mouth if she chanced to speak to the devilishly handsome man.  
  
After a few moments, the group was walking down the street on their way to the local market.  
  
Darien's discomfort at Serena's financial situation increased as they walked through the marketplace. Lita would make suggestions as to what Serena should get, but Serena kept reminding her that she was on a tight budget.   
  
Yet, it wasn't until dinner that night that Darien finally let his issues be known.  
  
"Darien!" Serena shouted from the kitchen. "Dinner's done!"  
  
From where he sat on the couch, reading an interesting book on art, he turned his head. "I'm not hungry tonight." Although it hurt to lie to her, for he was feeling slightly hungry, Darien knew that he should try to avoid being any more of a burden on her than he already was.  
  
However, Serena easily saw through his attempt to lie. "Don't try and kid me, mister. You haven't had anything to eat in hours. My cooking isn't that bad, is it?"  
  
"No, it's not, honest." He replied, worried that he had injured her pride. "But I'm not really hungry."  
  
"Well, then at least come sit with me." She pleaded. Darien shook his head to keep from laughing out loud. This girl could get anything she wanted in life effortlessly with her beautiful face, sweet voice, and adorable pout.  
  
Setting the book aside, he made his way to the table, where he saw that she had made spaghetti, one of his favorite meals. He sat down as Serena dished out her serving.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any?" She asked again.  
  
"I'm sure." He replied, yet his stomach disobeyed his mind's urge to not eat. With a loud grumble, the game was up.  
  
"Sure." She said as she proceeded to dish out some spaghetti for him. Knowing that the battle was lost, Darien began to slowly eat his meal.  
  
The two sat in complete silence throughout the entire meal, a very odd occurrence. During the past few days, mealtime proved to be one of the best times to discuss their lives. Yet, the awkward silence filed the room.  
  
Placing her napkin back on the table after wiping her mouth clean, Serena asked Darien the question he feared. "Why did you lie to me?"  
  
She didn't even look up to him, showing how upset she was by the turn of events.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." He stuttered out. He searched his mind for an excuse, any excuse. "I guess I just didn't realize it." He said, although it sounded more like a question than an answer.  
  
"Please Darien, don't lie to me anymore." Serena pleaded with him.  
  
"I just don't like taking advantage of you, that's all." He blurted out in an angry tone, which startled Serena.   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked in a meek voice.  
  
"You don't have enough money to take care of me and I can't help that. I don't want you to use all your money and time to help me when you can barely help yourself."  
  
"Darien, I'm sorry you feel that way," Serena responded quietly. "But it really doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Well it matters to me!" He yelled and stood from the table. Serena, in shock from the outburst, sat for several minutes just staring at the spot he last occupied. When she finally came out of her stupor, she found Darien standing by the window.  
  
"Darien," She started as she approached him from behind. "I understand." She said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning her head on his back.  
  
"Serena, I'm sor..."  
  
"No, Darien, don't apologize." She cut him off. They stood in silence for several moments before she decided to try to talk to him. "You could get a job." She suggested. Beneath her hands, she could feel his muscles tighten. "I know some people, they won't ask questions."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked sharply as he turned around to look at her. She dropped her arms from him as she noticed the frightening look he gave her.  
  
"It's just, well, I don't know. There has to be some reason you don't have a job. And they'll look past all that." Serena said as she lowered her face. She couldn't stand to look into his eyes; they were too dark and scary.  
  
"No Serena, I don't think so." Darien replied with a dark voice. He walked away from her, over to where his coat hung by the door.  
  
"Good-bye." He said as he walked through the door, without looking back at her.  
  
The words barely registered in her mind before the tears began to flow from her eyes. She knew that his "Good-bye" was not the standard, "I'm going out I'll be back" but the type that you receive the last time you see someone.  
  
Dropping down to the floor, Serena cried out all her emotions until she fell into an uneasy sleep. The dreams that haunted her were cut short as the shrill ring of the telephone woke her up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked in a groggy voice as she rubbed the sleep and tear residue from her eyes.  
  
"Serena, it's your mother." The voice on the other end said in a frightened voice.  
  
"Mom...what's wrong?" Serena asked, fear creeping up her spine.  
  
"It's your father, he's...he's in the hospital." Her mother said between sobs.  
  
"What happened?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"He had a heart attack."   
  
Serena allowed no more explanation before cutting her mother off. "I'll be right there."  
  
*  
  
The streets were empty and cold, but none of that mattered to Darien. He thoughts could do nothing but wander towards Serena. He hadn't seen her in a week, far to long to go without such beauty.  
  
So, with a kick to his pride, Darien made his way back to Serena's apartment. He trudged up the stairs with his head down. He would give up anything to have Serena back, anything she demanded.  
  
He knocked on her door and waited for a minute before knocking again. There was no answer. Placing his ear to the door, Darien could hear no movement inside.  
  
Sighing loudly, he made his way back down the stairs. He was about to leave when he looked over to Lita's door. Again, he swallowed his pride and knocked. At this point, he was ready to get on the ground and beg for forgiveness.  
  
"Hello?" Lita's voice asked from inside the door.  
  
"Lita? It's Darien." He responded. The door swung open to reveal Lita wearing her nightshirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized, having forgotten that Lita slept late into the afternoon.  
  
"It's okay, I was up." She replied kindly. Then, as if hit like lightening, she gave him an evil look and spoke with venom in her voice. "What do you want?"  
  
"Please, Lita, I have to find Serena. I made such a big mistake." Darien pleaded as he ran a hand through his hair. Lita was tough and could definitely give him a hard time.  
  
"She's not here. She's at her parents' house." She said with a much softer voice. She could see the hurt in his eyes and believed that he was being truly honest.  
  
"Where?" Darien begged, anticipation in his eyes.  
  
"They live at 231 Park Street." She rattled off. She hadn't expected the shock in his eyes.  
  
"Park Street?" He stuttered out.  
  
"Yeah. The Stanton's have lived there for a long time." Lita replied. "You didn't know that, did you?"   
  
"No." Darien replied quietly. "How can they afford to live there?"  
  
"She didn't tell you?" Lita asked, her disbelieve evident in her voice. Darien nodded his head, prompting her to go on. "Her father owns Stanton Industries and her mother owns Stanton Designs."  
  
Shock over took Darien's face. His breath caught and his lungs refused to inhale or exhale. After a moment, he choked, causing his breathing to resume. "Why...why does she live here?" He asked, indicating the apartment building he was currently standing in.  
  
"She wanted to be independent." Lita answered before a clock chimed in the other room. "Look, Darien, I have to get ready for work. If you want to stay here..."  
  
"No, thanks, I'll be okay." Darien replied, his shock wearing off.  
  
"Well, okay. I'll see you around." Lita said as she began to close the door.  
  
"Yeah, around." He mumbled to himself as he started to walk out the front door.  
  
His mind set, he started to walk towards Park Street. It was where the elite lived and drank champagne. Yet nothing could deter him on his course to see Serena.  
  
So, it was with shock that his feet refused to move when he found himself in front of Stanton Manor. It was exquisite, easily the largest house, no, mansion in the area.   
  
"I can't." He whispered to himself. Looking down at his dirty clothes and torn coat, he knew that there was no way that he could go to her.  
  
He turned quickly and walked away. His walk turned to a run as tears slid down his face. He ran and ran, until he found himself in the alleyway he used to call home.  
  
Dropping down to his knees, Darien looked up to the sky above him. The stars shone above him, teasing him with their twinkling beauty.  
  
"I will earn you back Serena." He swore to the stars, not noticing the shooting star that flew across the sky.  
  
*~* 


	5. Love

Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love  
  
By Chibi J  
  
Rated G  
  
Alternate Reality  
  
Edited by my darling Sailor Sista!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. The "Bohemian Ideals" of truth, beauty, freedom, and love are known by many and are mentioned many times in books, songs, and movies. I, however, started writing this after watching Moulin Rouge. So, I suppose that I should credit the movie for sticking the ideals, which I believe highly in, back into my mind once more.  
  
This is dedicated to everyone who ever believed that love would over come all obstacles.  
  
*~*   
  
LOVE  
  
Serena paced around the house, to anxious to sit or do anything else. She was slowly losing her mind and could not tolerate to be in the house any longer. She had to get out, escape, from the high lifestyles of her parents that she hated so much.  
  
Her father's heart attack was minor, as far as heart attacks go. He was ordered bed rest and a new diet. His medications would take care of preventing future issues with his heart.   
  
So, with determination, she marched up towards his bedroom, where she knew he and her mother were.   
  
Creaking open the door slowly, sure that he was awake, she stepped in.  
  
"Serena." Her mother stood up and walked over to the door to greet her as if she were a guest and not their daughter. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mother, Father, I came to inform you that I will be heading home tonight." She replied with a voice of steel. Serena knew that there would be protests and attempted to make no room for argument.  
  
"No you're not." Attempted was definitely the appropriate word. Her father sat up in bed and repeated the statement. "No, you're not."  
  
"Father, I appreciate your concern and love, but I am old enough to make decisions for myself." Serena said in a voice that was not quite a demand.  
  
"Now look here young lady..."  
  
"Good-bye Mother, Father." She cut him off. Turning, she walked away from her parents, whose eyes were wide with shock.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Ami." Serena said with a sigh as she plopped down into the booth at The Hourglass.  
  
"Hey Serena. What's the matter with you?" Ami asked with concern for her friend.  
  
"Nothing...just walked out on my parents." Serena replied with a slightly sarcastic voice.  
  
"Serena...I'm...I'm sorry." Ami said as she took a seat across from Serena.  
  
"That's okay. It was a long time coming." Serena sighed.  
  
"Hey Ami!" Lita's voice called from a door a couple of tables away that lead to the kitchen.  
  
"Just a sec!" Ami shouted back. "Look Sere, I have to go. But I'll come back in a little bit."  
  
"Thanks." Serena replied absently.  
  
"What were you doing?" Lita questioned Ami as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Serena's out there and seems really bummed out." Ami replied as she grabbed her orders off the counter.  
  
"Serena's here? I have to talk to her." With that, Lita quickly left the back room and walked over to Serena's table.  
  
"Hey." Lita said as she sat down across from Serena.  
  
"Hey." A lifeless voice answered back.  
  
"What's up?" Lita questioned, to which Serena poured her heart out. She explained about her father's heart attack, about her fight before she left, and mostly about how much she was missing Darien.  
  
"He stopped by today." Lita said, surprising Serena.  
  
"He did?!" She asked, hope lighting up her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I told him that you were at your parents and gave him the address." Lita informed her.  
  
"But, I'm not there!" Serena gasped and stood up to leave.  
  
"Whoa girl, I'm sure that he'll try back at the apartment when he finds out you're not at your parents." Lita assured her.  
  
"You're right." Serena said, her voice and body calming down somewhat. "But I better go home so I don't miss him again."  
  
With that, Serena left the restaurant without even saying goodbye.   
  
So it was with a heavy heart that Serena looked out the window of her apartment. It had been three weeks since Lita had said that Darien had come over. The housekeeper at her parents' house said that no one had come over that matched Darien's description.  
  
In her mind, terrible things had happened to him. The simplest was that he had gotten sick again, the worse, that he was dead.  
  
She easily recruited Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rei to help her search for him. They spent all of their free time searching for him and kept a close eye out for him while working. Although this didn't entail much for the four girls that worked at The Hourglass, Serena watched for him every moment that she was in her taxi.  
  
Two weeks of searching lead to nothing. The other girls were losing hope for their best friend and daily searches were occurring less and less. Yet Serena did not give up. Every mop of black hair, every dark baggy coat, and in every pair of blue eyes she searched.  
  
She refused to give up, yet her hope was fading. Darien was a wanderer, or so he seemed when they first met. Nothing held him to the city and he could go wherever, whenever.  
  
"It's hopeless." Serena sighed as she and Lita were walking down the street. They had left The Hourglass and were walking back to their apartment complex. It was nearing four in the morning and the streets were very quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena." Lita knew that there was nothing she could do to comfort here friend.  
  
"Ah-Choo!"  
  
"Bless you." Serena and Lita both replied at the same time. They both turned to look at each other questioningly, wonder where the sneeze had come from, if not from each other.  
  
Coughing soon followed the sneeze, coughing that seemed familiar to Serena.  
  
"I think it came from the alley." Lita supplied, looking to the alley between the block they stood on and the next one, where their apartments were located.  
  
"Hello?" Serena asked cautiously as she stepped into the alleyway. The only response was more coughing.   
  
Serena crept forward, Lita standing behind her protectively, and move towards where a person was lying with a blanket made out of a broken box.  
  
"Hello?" Serena tried again, still receiving no answer. With a trembling hand, she reached down and lifted off the box.  
  
"DARIEN??!!!" She gasped as his face came into view. "Oh My God! Lita...Help!" Serena pleaded as she bent down to Darien's side.  
  
His eyes were shut, preventing Serena to see into their blue depths. Instead, she was forced to look at his thin face, the bruises on his face and arms, and the blue tint that his lips held. Although it had warmed some in the last month, it was still winter and the air was still harsh, especially at night.  
  
Serena attempted to wake him, but he didn't respond. She touched his forehead to find it as hot as fire and yet his hands were as cold as ice to her hand. Serena attempted to sit him up, but his head dropped to the side when she did.  
  
"Lita, we got to get him inside." She said with urgency. Lita nodded her understanding and the two joined together to pick him up.  
  
"He's lost weight since the last time we did this." Lita said in a sorrowful voice.  
  
"Oh, Darien." Serena moaned. Then she steadied herself. It would do him no good for her to lose her head.  
  
Lita and Serena entered the apartment building and carried Darien up the stairs to Serena's apartment. Together, the two girls took care of the sick man until well past dawn. Serena fell asleep sitting on the floor next to the bed, holding his hand. Lita had fallen asleep in the kitchen after setting some soup to simmer on the stove.  
  
A few hours later, the banging on the door to Serena's apartment woke up both girls. Lita, being the closest to the door, opened it to find Rei standing there with a worried look.  
  
"Where have you been?" Rei asked Lita with a slightly scared voice. "Jimmy sent me to look for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, totally confused.  
  
"You were supposed to be at work three hours ago!" Rei practically screeched, her earlier worry gone.  
  
"Sorry." Lita began. "We had some complications after work last night." She pointed over to the bed where Serena was wiping a damp cloth across Darien's head.  
  
"Is that Darien?" Rei asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. We found him last night." Lita responded. Then she turned back to look at Rei and whispered. "He's really sick, I'm worried."  
  
Rei nodded her understanding and walked over to Serena's side while Lita went to check the stove. The soup had evaporated to nearly nothing and Lita was glad that she didn't burn the building down.  
  
"Serena?" Rei quietly spoke to her friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
"He won't wake up, Rei..." Serena said while tears were falling from her eyes.  
  
"It'll be okay Serena, I promise." Rei assured her friend. "But it won't do any good for him to wake up and see you like this. Go lay down, I'll take over for a bit."  
  
Serena looked up to her friend and was truly grateful. I have the best friends, she thought to herself. "Thank you." Serena said and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
Rei looked down at Darien and sighed. "You better get better." She whispered the threat. The last thing Serena needed was to suffer from the loss of Darien again.  
  
Five days past and yet Darien slept on. Mina and Ami became part of the nursing team, as well as helping Serena cope. She often refused to sleep; afraid he would awake when she was asleep. Her exhaustion, however, would take it's toll and sleep would claim her, but not without a struggle. Jimmy was understanding and allowed one of the girls to skip work every night so they could be with Serena.  
  
"Ami, I'm gonna watch some TV." Serena informed Ami, who was reading a book in the kitchen.   
  
"That's fine Serena." Ami told her as she stood to take the seat by the bed. Ami knew that once Serena would sit in front of the TV, it would only be a matter of moments before she fell asleep.  
  
Ami was right and Serena was dosing in less than five minutes. Her soft snores were the only sound in the apartment and Ami found her book very peaceful and relaxing. However, Ami was startled out of her book by a sound other than herself or Serena.   
  
"Serena." The voice moaned softly. Ami looked over to find Darien tossing fitfully in his sleep. Beads of sweat were dripping down his face as he moaned her name over and over again.   
  
Ami reached out a hand to his forehead and found it wasn't as warm as it had been. His fever was breaking as he struggled through his nightmare.   
  
"Serena!" He yelled out and shot up in the bed. Ami jumped back in shock. She stared at him and his blue eyes stared back. Footsteps sounded behind Ami and she turned to see Serena walking over.  
  
"What's going on Ami?" Serena's voice faded to a whisper as she saw Darien sitting up and staring at her. "Darien?"  
  
"Serena?" He whispered in a voice that matched hers.  
  
Without waiting a moment, Serena leap over to the bed and took Darien into her arms. "Oh Darien, I was so scared."   
  
"Serena." He held on as tight as his weakened body would allow. "I'm never letting go." He softly said into her ear. However, his exhausted body could not hold on and he slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked, feeling his body go limp in her arms. "Darien?"  
  
"He fell asleep again." Ami reassured Serena and helped her lower him back to the bed.  
  
"Oh, Ami!" Serena gushed and grabbed Ami into a hug.  
  
"It will all be okay Serena." Ami comforted her.  
  
Of course, Ami was always right. The girl was a genius and only worked at The Hourglass to earn extra money while she was in college. So when Ami assured Serena that everything would be okay, Serena knew that she could depend on her.  
  
Over the following days, Darien was awake for brief periods of time. After three days, he was actually able to sit up and feed himself without help. After a week, he was complaining about cabin fever, pestering his "nurses" to allow him to get up and move around. Serena had never been happier to hear someone whine.  
  
"It's so beautiful out!" Darien practically shouted when he went on a walk in the park with Serena.  
  
"You're just glad to get out of the apartment." Serena said with a laugh, knowing that he had been sick of being indoors.  
  
"True, but it is a nice day." He said with a smile. Serena smiled back at him and he once again realized why he could never live without her. "I'm sorry Serena."  
  
"Huh? Sorry for what?" She asked, confused.  
  
"For everything. For leaving you mostly." He confided.  
  
"Darien..." She started, but he cut her off.  
  
"Serena, I don't deserve you. But I'm going to prove myself worthy of you." He insisted to her.  
  
Serena smiled at Darien, content to always be by his side, no matter what. Yet it made her so happy to hear him say that. To know that he felt the same way as she did.  
  
"I have an interview tomorrow at the hospital for the pediatrics ward." Darien told her with a smile.  
  
"Oh Darien, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." She smiled. Not being able to resist her happy face, Darien bent down and captured her lips with his own.  
  
When he finally released the kiss, he looked down into Serena's beautiful crystal blue eyes. He saw all the love, passion, and hope that he always dreamed of.  
  
"I love you, Serena."  
  
"And I love you, Darien."  
  
*  
  
Darien got the job at the hospital, although Serena was mad that he would never let her visit him there. He said that he was busy and would prefer for her just to wait until he came home to "visit" with him. At first she was upset, but found that "visits" at home were quite enjoyable.  
  
After six months of not talking, Serena's parents had called a truce to the war between them. Grateful that they would accept her as she was, Serena agreed and was happy to have them in her life. Especially since when they were fighting she couldn't visit with her niece, Nikki. Sammy's daughter looked a lot like him, although she had her mother Miaka's personality.  
  
Both Serena and Darien had decided that it was best to wait for Serena to introduce Darien to her family. She knew that he now knew of her family's wealth, and that it mattered none to him, but she was never sure of her family's reaction.  
  
But for everything else in their lives, they were happy. Darien worked almost everyday and Serena would only keep the same hours as him. They spent endless hours talking, walking through parks, or just hanging out together. The Hourglass was visited at least once a week, sometimes more, with Darien often requesting that his girlfriend grace the stage. Unlike his earlier jealousy, when Serena danced, he knew that she was only dancing for him and no one else.  
  
Months went by and many wondered how the two lovers had failed to live without each other for their entire life. It was as if one would forget to breath if the other weren't there to remind them. It was truly beautiful.  
  
"Happy Anniversary!" Darien shouted as Serena entered the door.  
  
"What?" She asked, confusion written across her face.  
  
"It's our anniversary! Exactly one year ago you found me in your car." He said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Well, that is a reason to celebrate." Serena said with a beautiful smile. They shared another kiss when the phone rang, cutting off the romance.  
  
"Damn." Serena muttered as she walked to the phone. She knew who it was before she even answered. "Hello?"   
  
Darien watched on with an adorable smile. She was so cute when she was mad and he loved it.  
  
"Hello Father." Serena said with a sigh, while Darien laughed. "No, I can't tonight. I have plans." A pause indicated that her father was speaking. "With a guy." She paused again with a face to Darien that screamed 'kill me'. "Bring him?" She asked into the phone, as if not believing what she heard. Darien's face took on a look of shock. "Okay Father, I'll see you soon."  
  
She hung the phone up on the receiver and looked over at Darien, who looked a little nervous.  
  
"He wants you to come." Serena informed him, incase he hadn't guessed.  
  
"Okay." Darien replied slowly. "I can do that."  
  
Serena nodded her head, accepting his reluctance, and began to get ready.   
  
Stepping out of Serena's taxi, Serena looked over to see Darien looking up at the mansion nervously.  
  
"It will be okay." She informed him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the front door.  
  
Serena pushed the doorbell and they both waited for their fate.  
  
"Serena, dear." Serena's father answered the door, much to her surprise.  
  
"Hello, father." She replied with a soft voice as he hugged her. She stepped into the doorway and Darien followed her. "Father, this is Darien, my boyfriend."   
  
Serena's father gave Darien a brief look over before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stanton." Darien replied, hoping that the man would accept him.  
  
"Come, your mother is in the dining room." Serena's father walked ahead of the couple into the dining room. Serena held Darien's hand, which he held onto like a life preserver in rough waters.  
  
"Darling, Serena is here with her boyfriend, Darien."   
  
Serena stepped forward to hug her mother. "I'm glad you came dear." Her mother said with a cheerful voice.  
  
"Mother, this is Darien." Serena said as she stepped aside to allow her mother to see Darien.  
  
"Dr. Shields?" Her mother questioned him, causing a startled look to come to Serena's face.  
  
"Hello again Mrs. Stanton. How is little Nikki doing?" He asked, avoiding the look of shock on Serena's face.  
  
"Oh she's fine!" Serena's mother gushed. "Serena, you didn't tell me you were dating Dr. Shields."   
  
"I...I...I..." Serena could not make a coherent sentence as her mouth opened and closed like a fish.  
  
"Dear, you remember when Nikki swallowed that quarter? Dr. Shields was her doctor." Mrs. Stanton informed her husband.  
  
Mr. Stanton looked onto Darien with new eyes. He again stretched out his hand. "Well done, son."  
  
Serena's mouth continued to impersonate a cod while Darien simply stared at her with amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Would you mind if we took a walk? I need to talk to Serena a little before dinner." Darien asked. With their nods of approval, Darien swept Serena from the dining room.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to take a walk in the gardens?" Darien asked Serena, although he knew he would get no answer.  
  
Some minutes later, the couple was seated on a bench in the garden. Serena's mouth had stopped moving, but was still having difficulty forming a sentence.  
  
"How? When? Where? HOW?" Serena questioned, really unsure of anything going on.  
  
"I was going to tell you tonight, Serena. I didn't want to tell you before because I was embarrassed." Darien said as he looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap.  
  
"Huh?" Serena replied with very little grace. "How could you be embarrassed?"  
  
Darien looked up into Serena's eyes and took her hands into his. "When we met, I was nothing. I had let go of everything in my life. I was struggling to survive because I made a stupid choice." He once again dropped his eyes from hers and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I let a little girl die. There was nothing I could do, but I couldn't help but blame myself."  
  
"Darien." Serena said his name with such love that he couldn't refrain his eyes from meeting hers. She reached up a hand and gently stroked away the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
  
"I quit my job and allowed myself to wallow in self pity. My editor dropped me, refusing to take submissions from a bum. I was ready to die when I met you. I wasn't worthy of you, so I left. It was the biggest mistake I ever made."  
  
"Darien, I forgave you a long time ago. Why did you keep this from me?" Serena asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"I know you did, but I needed to become sure of myself again. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to make it as a doctor again. I didn't want to tell you only to disappoint you. I needed to know that I wouldn't let you down." Darien replied, hoping that Serena wouldn't be upset with him.  
  
"And are you sure now?" Serena questioned him.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should be since the hospital promoted me to assistant head of the pediatrics ward last week." His eyes shone with pride.   
  
"Oh Darien!" Serena leapt forward and embraced him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Serena." Darien whispered, as if a normal voice would wake him from the wondrous dream that he was living. "Thank you, Serena."  
  
"Promise you'll never keep anything from me again?" Serena pleaded.  
  
"I promise." Darien agreed and kissed Serena gently on the cheek.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get back inside." Serena suggested and stood from the bench.  
  
"Oh, Serena, there is one more thing that I need to tell you." Darien said, not moving from his seat.   
  
Serena stopped and turned back to him. "What's that?"  
  
Darien stood from his seat, only to kneel down in front of Serena. Tears sprang to Serena's eyes at the sight before her. "Serena, I love you. I want to be with you always. I want you to have my children. I want you to be my wife."  
  
Serena gasped as Darien reached into his pocket to produce a black velvet box. He opened it slowly, and then turned it so that she could see it. A beautiful one-carat diamond sparkled in the moonlight.  
  
"Serena, would you do me the greatest honor in the world and become my wife?" He pleaded from his spot on the ground.  
  
Serena dropped down to her knees and grabbed Darien into a fierce hug. She pulled back and grabbed his lips into a long, seductive kiss.  
  
"Yes! YES! A thousand times, YES!" She yelled to the heavens. Darien wasted no time and claimed her lips again.  
  
From a window at the back of the house, a woman and a man watched on in interest.   
  
"Darien can be quite sneaky, can't he?" Mr. Stanton asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife.  
  
"I think he got the idea when I told him of how you proposed." Mrs. Stanton said with a smile, remembering how her husband had refused to see her for a week before he asked her. She had been a nervous wreck, thinking that he didn't love her anymore.  
  
Mr. Stanton leaned over to his wife and whispered into her ear, "Well then, perhaps I should follow his idea and just kiss you senseless." Mrs. Stanton giggled as he approached her and did just that.  
  
"Darien." Serena whispered his name as their kiss came to an end. "I love you."  
  
"My darling Serena, I love you, always." He reassured her before leaning down to kiss her again.  
  
The moon shined down, illuminating the new lovers and the old in its beautiful light.  
  
~*~  
  
The End. 


End file.
